warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Briarlight's Vision
Warning: Spoilers for Bramblestar's Storm and The Apprentice's Quest may be found below. Briarlight finds freedom from her burdens in her dreams. But when she receives a prophecy predicting her doom, she has to make some hard choices. This is the first book in my After the Storm series. Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes -- APPRENTICE - STORMPAW Medicine Cats: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes -- APPRENTICE - AMBERPAW Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes -- APPRENTICE - DEWPAW Berrynose - cream-colored tom Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes -- APPRENTICE - SNOWPAW Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Cherryfall - ginger she-cat Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom Lilyheart - tabby she-cat with white patches Apprentices: Stormpaw - gray tabby tom Amberpaw - pale ginger she-cat Dewpaw - gray and white tom Snowpaw - white, fluffy tom Queens: Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat, pregnant with Lionblaze's kits Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Elders: Graystripe - long-haired gray tom Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ShadowClan Leader: Rowanstar - ginger tom Deputy: Crowfrost - black-and-white tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom Warriors: Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes -- APPRENICE - GRASSPAW Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom Scorchfur - dark gray tom Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom Ferretclaw - black-and-gray tom -- APPRENTICE - SPIKEPAW Pinenose - black she-cat Stoatfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentices: Grasspaw - pale brown tabby she-cat Spikepaw - dark brown tom Queens: Snowbird - pure white she-cat, mother to Scorchfur's kits, Beekit (white she-cat with black ears) and Yarrowkit (ginger tom) Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat, mother to Crowfrost's kits, Juniperkit (black tom), Sleekkit (yellow she-cat), and Strikekit (cream she-cat) Elders: Snaketail - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back Oakfur - small brown tom Smokefoot - black tom Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat WindClan Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Harespring - brown-and-white tom -- APPRENTICE - SLIGHTPAW Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather - dark gray tom -- APPRENTICE - FEATHERPAW Nightcloud - black she-cat -- APPRENTICE - HOOTPAW Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes -- APPRENTICE - OATPAW Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Chapter 1 The brown she-cat padded through the forest. Her back legs weren't functional in real life. But this was a dream. The cat found freedom from her paralyzed legs in her dreams. Maybe when I go to StarClan I'll be free of my useless legs too, the she-cat thought. The brown cat stopped by a river to drink. As she bent her head down, she saw the reflection of a cat next to her. She looked up and saw a black tom. "Hello Briarlight," the tom mewed. "Umm, hello," Briarlight replied. The black tom rolled his eyes, then said, "I have a message for you." Briarlight scooted away slightly, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The black said, "Mole, Fox, Fire, Mouse and Plant will team up to destroy the Briar from the inside-out. Beware!" Briarlight gasped and flattened her ears. An orange cat walked up to them. "Firestar!" Briarlight cried joyfully. Wait a minute! the brown she-cat thought. The black cat said Fire would destroy me. Briarlight stood up and tried to slowly walk away. Firestar cocked his head. "What?" he asked. "Molepelt, did you tell her that prophecy?" Firestar glared at the black cat. Fire and Mole both here at the same time?! Briarlight ran off into a clearing in the forest. She sat, sure she had lost them. But Firestar arrived in the clearing. There seemed to be no sign of Molepelt. Briarlight flattened her eyes again. Firestar rolled his eyes. "I'm not the fire," he said with amusement in his voice. Briarlight realized she'd been holding her breath when she breathed a sigh of relief. Firestar looked Briarlight straight into her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this prophecy, okay? There's nothing to worry about." Briarlight nodded. "Fairwell, Briarlight. May StarClan light your path," Firestar said as Briarlight faded away. Briarlight jolted awake. Her first instinct was to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy, but she remembered her promise to Firestar. Jayfeather walked over to Briarlight. "Briarlight, is there something wrong?" he meowed. "No," Briarlight replied. "There's nothing wrong. I just had a bad dream. That's all," she replied. "Just a bad dream." Category:Bolt78625's Stories Category:Bolt78625's After the Storm Series